One Love
by Werido4LIFE
Summary: This about a girl named Asia and two boys name Zack and Dustin This is my 2nd story. Oh this may be mature sometimes so yea... And btw i think im goin to end the 1st story srry
1. Chapter 1

_One Love_

_Chapter 1: The Park_

One day, a young girl named Asia was sitting on a park bench in Rainbow Park. Now Asia was about twelve, she had red hair that was layered with black bangs, and she always wore black, red, grey, dark green and yellow shirts and all colored skinny jeans or tights with tutus. Her personality was that she was very graceful and swift. Asia was also very kind and nice. She was very funny and fun. Asia's bad points were that she sometimes didn't know how to keep a secret. Asia cared a lot about her friends so she got very jealous or protective.

But anyways at the park something magical happened. As Asia sat and texted on the park bench she leaned back and closed her eyes. /then in two seconds she felt something tingling on her lips. As she opened her eyes she saw two boys kissing each side of her lips. The boys were so different looking. One of then had black sleek hair with a lot of bright yellow streaks. He also looked playful but serious at the same time. The other had spiky dark red hair with bright light brown tips. He also looked very playful and cuter. Also very muscular and silly.


	2. Chapter 2

_One Love_

_Chapter 2: Hi!_

"Huh?" Asia asked.

"Hi!" The boys said.

"…Why did you guys kiss me…?" Asia mumbled.

"We sorta like you." The red headed boy said playfully.

"Okay…" Asia said still confused.

"Oh umm….well we better be going, Zack." said the black headed boy.

"Okay! Dustin!" Zack said playfully while kissing Asia on the cheek. "She is so cute!!!"

"Woah!"Asia screamed when she couldn't see them anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_One Love_

_Chapter 3: School_

_Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh!" Asia thought as she pressed alarm clock button.

She slowly got up and went to the bathroom. Asia quickly brushed her teeth. Then combed and straighten her hair. She put a pokemon hair bow clip in her hair. The put on a yellow v-neck shirt with a pikachu face on. She then put on yellow tights with a dark blue tutu. Asia slowly went down stairs and made some eggs. As Asia ate it, she thought about her first kiss. Asia then put on her stripped hello kitty van shoes and slowly walked to school.

At school Asia really didn't have any friends because all the girls thought she was too perfect. But Asia got along okay with the guys, not because she was really pretty but because she was active and sporty.

Anyways as she went to class she sat down and stared at the window. Then she heard,

"Class! We have two new students!" the teacher said. "Their names are Zack and Dustin."

Asia slowly looked up to see them smiling and staring at her. She could hear all the girls ohing and all the boys ughing.

"They will be sitting next to Asia."

"Huh?" everyone questioned.

They slowly walked smirking.

"Hey beautiful." Zack said winking at Asia.

"You're such a tease." Dustin smirked.

"I get to sit on her right!" Zack said.

"Whatever." Dustin yawned.

They slowly kissed Asia on each of her cheeks..

"What are you guys doing?" Asia asked.

"Nothing." Zack smirked as he kissed Asia again.


	4. Chapter 4

_One Love_

_Chapter 4: Swimming._

"It's Friday!!!" Asia exclaimed as the bell rang.

"Yeah!!" Zack yelled smiling.

"Hey, we should go swimming." Dustin asked.

"Cool! We should!" Zack smiled.

"Hey, do you guys want to go drop me off at my house so I could change?" Asia asked playfully.

"Okay." Dustin said.

The three got in Zack's black car with flames and drove to Asia's house.

"Come inside you guys!" Asia commanded.

They walked inside and the guys sat on a couch.

"Stay here okay." Asia said.

Then Asia ran upstairs and brings back two bikinis-one green and the other black.

"Which one should I choose?" She asked.

"The green one!" They said smiling.

Asia then went inside the bathroom down the hall and closed the door. But she didn't close it tight enough.

"Hey, let's check her out." Zack said smiling.

"You go ahead." Dustin said shaking his head.

Zack slowly walked over to the bathroom. He peeked his head in and saw Asia slowly take off her shirt. Zack then smirked. Asia slowly took off her black lacey bra. Zack blushed like crazy. She then put the top part of her bikini on. And then Asia slowly took off her shorts and black lacey thong. Zack's nose slowly bleeds as Asia put on her bottom and shorts. Then he ran away.

"Dustin, you should have seen her." Zack said blushing his head off.

"Whatever, you know I have finally gotten a girlfriend!" Dustin said smirking. "You are falling in love with her aren't you?"

"Ummm maybe…" Zack mumbled.

Just then Asia walked out with her hair up in a ponytail and her swimming suit on with her jean shorts.

"Well I have some swimming suits for you guys, here." Asia said while throwing them some swimming suits.

"Thanks!" they said.

They then quickly went to different bathrooms and changed quickly.

"Well, let's go!" Zack said cheerfully.

They went to Zack's car and drove to Dustin's swimming pool.

"Wow! Dustin, I love your swimming pool!" Asia exclaimed.

"Thanks Asia." Dustin said smiling. "Oh I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Miki."

"Hi!" said a beautiful long green haired girl who was about thirteen. "I'm Miki. Dustin's girlfriend"

"Wow! Your sooo pretty!" Asia exclaimed. "When did you guys start dating?"

"Just about four days ago." Miki said blushing.

"Hey Asia!" Zack said picking her up bride style then jumping in the pool.

In the pool, Zack slowly kissed Asia then swam back up.

"Wow! That was so COOL!" Asia exclaimed.

"Ugh I can't take it anymore!" Zack yelled. "You're beautiful, kind, funny, sexy, cute, smart, and awesome!"

"I really like you, Asia!" Zack said blushing. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

Zack then slowly kissed Asia on the cheek.

"Yes!" Asia screamed gleefully.


	5. Chapter 5

_One Love_

_Chapter 5: Before the Date._

_"OMG! Today's the day!"_ Asia thought as she started to remember about yesterday.

Then Asia got up and went to get ready for her big date with Zack. First she went to the bathroom. But then she thought,

_"Why don't I go get a hair cut and dye my hair in the back black underneath?"_

So she got up and put on a black shirt that had a red heart in the back and then Asia but on red jeans. She then slowly walked to the hair salon, Black Crystal.

"Hi," said the hair dresser, "What kind of hair cut would you like, miss?"

"Hello," Asia greeted, "Umm… I would like to get a lot of layers, a lot of short choppy ones on top, and I would also like to dye my hair in the back black."

"Okay, please follow me." The hair dresser said as she walked over to a chair.

Asia then walked over to the red leather chair and sat down. The hairdresser then put a cover around Asia's body. The hairdresser then grabbed a clip to clip half of the hair up. She then grabbed a pair of scissors and started snipping the first bottom layer away. She then let down some of the lipped hair and cut that layer a little shorter. At the last layer she had cut it was it was only three inches. After that was done she blows dried Asia's hair. After that was done she dyed her hair partly black in the back. Asia then went up to the cash register and paid 40 dollars. She then walked home.

As Asia walked through the door she was greeted by her dear old cat called Mr. Tabby. She than ran quickly upstairs and put on a red dress that was strapless and went up three inches higher above her knees. Asia then put on stockings that were black with a heart on the right knee. She then rushed to the bathroom and straightens her hair and admires her new dyed hair. Then Asia put on her new vans that were striped black and white.


End file.
